Held Captive By My Desires
by Bunzilla894
Summary: A Story of Life, Love, Family, and PIRATES! Can young Katara find a husband worthy of her love and rescue her father from the evil pirate captian Zhao! It sounds cheezy I know, but trust me you will like it! Oh and its another ZUTARA! :  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Held Captive by My Desires

Chapter 1

She'd been told to hide, and stay hidden. That had been Katara's first thought as well after the noise had drawn her up to the deck and she'd seen what was causing the commotion. It wasn't the captain who'd given her the order, though. He'd been nothing but confident that he could lose the ship bearing down on them. He'd even laughed about it and shaken his fist at the Jolly Roger flying from the attacking ship's mainmast, which was visible now to the naked eye. His enthusiasm-and dare she say delight?-had certainly relieved her mind. Until the first mate pulled her aside and told her to hide.

Unlike the captain, Jet Dobs didn't appear easer for the upcoming confrontation. His complexion as white as the extra sails being swiftly hosted by the crew, he hadn't been gentle about shoving her towards the stairs.

"Use on of the empty food barrels in the hold. There are many of them now. With any luck, the pirates won't open more than one or two, and finding them empty, they'll move on. I'll warn your servant to hide as go! And no matter what you hear, don't leave the hold until someone whose voice you recognize comes for you."

He hadn't said until he came fore her. His panice was infectious, his roughness surprising. Her arm was probably bruised where he'd gripped it. It was such a change from the courteous way he had treated her when the journey began. He'd nearly been courting her, or so it had seemed, though that was unlikely. He was in his early thirties and she was barely out of the schoolroom. It was just his deferential manner, his gentle tone of voice, and the inordinate amount of attention he'd paid her during the three weeks since they'd left the north pole, that gave her the impression he liked her more than he should.

He'd managed to intill his own fear in her, though, and she'd raced towards the bowels of the ship. It was easy to find the food barrels Jet had spoken of, nearly all of them empty, now that they were nearing their destination on ember island. Another few days they would have sailed into the St. Sozen harbor in Grenada, her father's last known whereabout, and she could have begun her search for him.

Hakoda Ice was not a man she knew well, though all her memories of him were fond ones, but he was all she had now that her mother had died. While she'd never once doubted that he loved her, he had never lived at home with her for any length of time. A month, maybe a few months at a time, and, one year, an entire summer- but then several years would pass without a visit form him. Hakoda was captain of his own merchantmen with very profitable trade routes in the earth kingdom. He sent money and extravagant presents, but rarely did he bring himself home.

He'd tried to move his family closer to where he worked, but Kya, Katara's Mother, wouldn't even consider it. The North Pole had been her home all of her life. She had no family left there, but all her friends were there, as well as everything she valued, and she had never approved of Hakoda's seafaring occupation anyway. Trade. She'd always spoken the word in disgust. She had enough aristocracy in her ancestry, even if she bore no title herself, to look down on anyone in trade, even her own husband.

It's a wonder they'd ever married. They certainly didn't seem to like each other much when they were together. And Katara would never, ever mention to him that his long absences had led Kya to take a... Well she couldn't even bring herself to think the words, much less say it. She was so embarrassed by her own conclusions. But Bato Swift had been a regular visitor to their two story cottage on the outskirts of the main village in The North Pole during the last several years, and Kya had behaved like a young schoolgirl whenever he was in town.

When he'd stopped coming around andthey heard rumors that he was courting an heiress in the capital, Katara's mother had undergone a remarkable change. Overnight, she turned into a bitter woman, hating the world and everything in it, crying over a man who wasn't even hers.

Whether he had made Kya promises, whether Kya had intended to divorce her husband, no one knew, but her heart seemed to have broken when Bato turned his attention to another woman. She had all the signs of a woman betrayed, when she took sick in early spring and her condition had worsened, She'd made no effort to recover from it, ignoring her healer's advice and barely eating.

Katara was heartsick herself, having to watch her mother's decline. She might not have approved of her mother's obsession with Bato, or her unwillingness to try harder to save her marriage, but she still loved her mother deeply, and had done everrything she could think of to cheer her up. She'd filled her mother's room with flowers that she scoured the neighborhood for, read to her mother aloud, even insisted their housekeeper, Suki, spend a good portion of her day visiting with her, since she was such a chatty woman, and usually quite funny in her remarks. Suki had been with them several years at that point. In her Mid-Twenties with bright red hair, vivid purple eyes, and red lips, she was opinionated, outspoken, and not all awed by aristocrats. She was also a very caring woman, and had taken to Katara's family as if they were her own.

Katara had thought her efforts were working, that her mother's will to live was returning. Her mother had even started to eat again and stopped mentioning Bato. so Katara was devastated when her mother passed away in the middle of the night. "Pined away" was Katara's personal conclusion, she'd been on the mend from her illness, though she would never mention that to her father. But her mother's death left Katara feeling utterly alone.

Although she'd been left a lot of money, since Kya had been quite well-to-do herself from a family inheritance, Katara wouldn't see any of that money until she reached maturity at the age of twenty-one, and that was a long way off. Her father did send funds regularly, and there was a household money that would last quite a while, but she'd just turned 18.

She was also going to be turned over to a guardian. Kya's solicitor, Pakku, had mentioned it at the reading of the will. In her grief, she hadn't really paid attention , but when she'd been given the name, she was appalled. The man was a philanderer and everyone knew it. The rumors were that he chased his maids all over his house, and he'd even pinched Katara's bottom once at a garden party, when she'd been only fifteen!

A Guardian, and he in particular, wouldn't do a'tall. She had one parent living. She merely needed to find him, and so she set out to do just that. She'd had to conquer a few fears first, of sailing half way around the world, of leaving behind everything she was familiar with. She'd nearly changed her mind twice. But in the end, she'd felt she had no choice. And at least, Suki had agreed to go with her.

The trip had gone very well, much better than she'd anticipated. No one had questioned her traveling with just her servant. She was under the captain's protection, after all, at least for the duration, and she had implied her father would be meeting her when they docked, just a small lie to keep any concerns at bay.

Now, thinking about her father and finding him kept her current fears in check for only a short while. Her legs had fallen asleep, curled into the barrel as she was. She'd no trouble getting all of herself inot the container. She wasn't a big woman at only five-four, and was slender of frame. A splinter had pierced her back, though, when she'd scrunched down into the crate just before she'd pulled the lid back over it, and there was no way to reach it even if she had the room to try.

And she was partly in shock that it was even possible for a ship to fly a Jolly Roger in this day and age. Pirates were supposed to be extinct. She had thought they had all been routed in the last century, either pardoned or hung. Sailing the warm Ember Island waters was supposed to be as safe as walking down a Northern water tribe street. If she hadn't been certain of that, she never would have booked passage to this side of the world. And yet, she'd seen the pirate flag with her own eyes.

There was a tight knot of fear in her belly, which was also empty and adding to her discomfort. She'd missed breakfast, practicing her water bending, and had intended to remedy that at lunch, but the pirate ship had arrived before lunch was served, and now it was hours later. At least, it seemed like she'd been cramped in the barrel that long, there was no indication of what was going on topside.

She had to assume they were staying far ahead of the pirate ship, but if they had lost the other vessel, wouldn't Jet have come to tell her so? Suddenly a blast shook the entire ship, and another, and more, all exceedingly loud. THere were more indications that a batter had begun, the smell of gun smoke from the fired cannons that seeped into the hold, the raucous yells, even a few screams, and then, a long while later, the horrible silence.

It was impossible to determine who had won the battle. It was nerve-wracking. As time passed, her fear grew. She'd be screaming soon, she was sure. In fact, she didn't know how she'd managed not to succumb to that urge already. If they had won the day, wouldn't Jet have shown up by now? Unless he was wounded and hadn't told anyone where she was. Unless he was dead. Did she dare leave her hiding place to find out?

But what if the pirates had won? What did Pirates do with captured ships? Sink them? Keep them to sell or man them with their own crew? and their current crew and passangers? Kill them all? The scream was bubbling up in her throat when the lid was torn off of her barrel.


	2. Chapter 2

Held Captive By My Desires

Chapter 2

PIRATES! Katara got undeniable proof that pirates weren't extinct when one of them yanked her by her braid out of the barrel where she was hiding, dragging her topside amongst a lot of laughter and cheers, and dumped her on deck at the feet of the ugliest pirate of them all, their captain.

She was so terrified by that point that she couldn't imagine what was going to happen to her next. But she was sure it was going to be horrible. The only thought that entered her mind was to jump over board in all the haste and try to waterbend her way away from the boat.

The man looking down at her had thin, scraggly brown hair that fell to his shoulders, and on top of his head was an old tri-cornered hat with a dyed pink feather that hung down limply, as it was broken in at least two placess. If that wasn't odd enough, he was also wearing a bright orange satin coat and flowing lace cravat right out of another century. The garments were in such appalling condition, they probably were that old.

Before she could get to her feet to dive over the side of the ship, he said, "M'name's Captain Bumi, at your service, miss." He paused to laugh, his miss match colored eyes sparkling, "At least that's the name I'm using this month."

If he was picking names out of a hat, she thought he ought to try Wrinkles. She'd never imagined such an agile old man.

Still trembling, she made no reply, but her eyes flew back to the ship's railing.

"You can put your fear to rest," He added. "You're too valuable to be harmed."

"Valuable how?" Katara managed to ask, coming slowly to her feet now.

"As a hostage, of course. Passangers are much more lucrative to dispose of than cargoes that might rot before we can find markets for them."

She was starting to feel a smidgen of real relief, just enough for her to stop eyeing the railing, "What about the men?"

He shrugged. "The captain and the officers of a captured ship generally bring decent ransom, too."

She couldn't tell if he was deliberatley trying to put her mind at ease, or if he just liked to talk, because he proceeded to hold forth on the subject of ransoming prisoners.

Katara learned that she and Suki were to be ransomed by her family. The captain never asked her if she had a family, he simply assumed that she did. It just remained for her to tell hinm whom to contact for the ransom money, and he seemed in no hurry to obtain that information. He and his cronies had other business to dispose of first, like the rest of the captured crew.

Katara looked around the deck. If any of the crewmen had died in the battle, the evidence had been removed before she'd been dragged topside. Jet was lying on the deck, apparently unconscious from a gash to his head, tied up like the other officers and passengers, waiting to be transferred to the other ship. Theirs had sustained severe damage and was already starting to take on water.

Suki was there too, also tied up, but she was the only prisoner who was gagged as well. She'd probably been too vocal with the pirates, chastising them for their temerity. She didn't care whom she offended when she got the notion to complain.

As for the common sailors, they were given a choice, to join the pirates and tak their oath then and there, or to pay a visit to Davy Jones's locker, which meant they'd be tossed into the sea to drown.

Not surprisingly, most of them elected rather quickly to become pirates. One of them, a stout fire bender, refused, and was quite nasty about it.

Katara was forced to watch in horror as two of the pirates approached him, each taking one of his arms and dragging him to the rail. She didn't doubt he was going to be tossed over it. But he didn't change his mind and continued to curse them all right up until they smashed his head against the rail, knocking him out. The pirates laughed uproariously. She didn't see what was the least bit funny about making the man think he was going to die, then not killing him, but those pirates certainly did.

The Fire bender was still tossed into the water, but not until the next day when there was land within sight of the ship. It was an uninhabited island, but land nonetheless. He'd probably still die eventually, but atleast he was given a chance. He might even be able to hail a passing ship and get rescued. It was a better fate than what Katara had thought would befall him when he'd defied the pirates.

Later that same day they came to another island, which was also appeared to be deserted. They'd sailed intot he crystal clear waters of a wide bay. Nearly in the center of it was another small island, but aws they approached, Katara could see it wsn't an island at all but a floating jungle of trees, many of them dead, and thick plants, mostof them thriving in the dirt and other debris that was piled high on top of boards, not land. It was almost like a cluttered wharf, and yet it was thickly built jungle, designed to conceal the ships anchored on the other side of it from any passing ships out in the ocean.

The flag of death was hoisted on the two ships that were there now, indicating that there had been disease on them, which might account for their abandoned look.

It didn't take long for the pirates to make their own ship look the same before the small boats were lowered into the water and the prisoners were rowed to shore- and they hoisted a flag of death on their ship as well. Katara realized then the ships were ntohing but a ruse to keep any other vessels that might saild into the bay from investigating the abandoned ships.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked the pirate who helped her and Suki from the rowboat. But apparently he didn't feel it was necessary to answer her. He just nudged her forward.

They began to trek inland. They weren't waiting for everyone to get off the ship, but thankfully, Jet was in the first group to go ashore. It was the first chance she'd had to talk to him since they'd been captured.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he walked alongside her.

"Yes, I'm fine," She assured him.

"No one... touched you?"

"Really, Jet, I haven't been hurt in any way."

"Thank God. I was so worried. You can't imagine."

She gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm to be ransomed. Captain Bumi made it clear to me that I'm too valuable to be harmed." She pointed to the large open cut on his forehead. "How does your head feel? I saw you got knocked out yesturday."

He gingerly touched his wound. "Oh, that's just a scratch."

But Katara could tell from his wince that it must be painful, "From what I gathered fromt he captain, he plans to ransom you, too."

"I don't know about that" Jet replied with a sigh, "I don't have very many family and they aren't very wealthy."

"Well, I'll speak to my father when he collects me," She said. "I'm sure he'll be able to arrange something to gain your release as well."

But she wasn't the least bit sure that Hakoda could even be located. What would happen to her and Jet if the pirates couldn't track down her father?

"That's very kind of you," He said, then added urgently, "But listen to me, Katara. You may have been given assurances, but from listening to this pirate crew, I understand there will be others of the same ilk where we're going. YOur best wat to come through this safely is to simply not draw attention to yourself. I know that will be difficult, as beautiful as you are, but-"

"Please, you needn't say anything more." She cut in with a blush, "I understand that we won't really be safe until we've seen the last of these cutthroats. I will remain as inconspicuous as possible."

They were separated then when one of the pirates pushed Jet to hurry him along.

The first sign that the island was inhabited was a watchtower they passed along the beaten path. It was built of logs, and was tall enough to have a clear view of the sea in at least three directions. They were climbing into the hills behind it. The tower was occupied but the fellow in the tiny hut on top of it was asleep as they walked by. Not a very diligent guard, Katara thought as one of the pirates kicked the tower to wake him, while another swore at him.

Suki added her own opinion as she came up beside Katara "Lazy no-goods, the lot of them. Let's hope when help arrives, the guard sleeps through that as well."

Katara would have liked to share that optimism, but the chance of their being rescued before they were ransomed was slim. "Once they find my father..."

"If they find him," Suki cut in "Since we weren't even sure that we could, what are the chances of that, eh? We never should have undertaken this journey. Didn't I warn you it would be dangerous?"

"You could have stayed home," Katara reminded her, "but wasn't it supposed to be dangerous. Would you have believed that pirates still exist in this day and age if someone had told you? No, you would have scoffed or laughed at them."

"That's beside the point," Suki replied, "But listen to me, before we get separated again. Look for a weapon, any sort, even a fork if you can get your hands on one, and keep it on your person at all times. If one of these bastards startes anything with you, you stick it right in his belly, hear? Don't hesitate"

"I'll remember that."

"You better, girl. If anything happens to you, I don't know what I'd do."

It looked like Suki was about to cry. She was more upset than she was letting on. And her distress was contagious. Katara would have liked nothing better than to cry on her friend's shoulder jsut then, but she managed to restrain herself and dredge up some courage for both of them.

"You worry too much. We're going to be fine. Captain Bumi had assured me of that."

About a half hour later, they reached a large settlement of sorts high in the hills, surrounded by trees. There was one big building at it center, build of actual lumber that she was to learn had been obtainede from one of the ships the pirates had plundered at sea. The red of the buildings spread out around it were mostly just small thatch-roofed huts. Katara could see though the open doorways that many of the huts were filled with chests and crates, serving as storage sheds for the pirates' ill-gotten gains.

Jet and the other male captives were shoved into one hut and Suki was led away to another, but not before she shouted back at Katara, "Remember! In the belly!"

"Where are you taking her?" Katara protested

The pirate who was pushingher towards the big building sneered, "Servants won't bring ransoms, but she'll be released with you once the captains demands are met. You're valuable, so you'll go in here, where it'll be easier to guard you. Don't want any of the mates touching you and interfering with the high ransom you're sure to fetch." He winked at her lewdly, and Katara could help but cringe.

Once inside the pirate led Katara to a long table in the large room, pushed her down into a chair, then walked away. A bowl of food was set in front of her by a female cook, who remarked in a friendly tone, "Hope you got someone to pay for you, dearie. I delayed as long as I could before I finally had to admit that I didn't have any family left, and that's why I'm still here."

The Middle-aged woman who introduced herself as Joo Dee sat down and chatted with Katara for a few minutes. She'd been allowed to stay on the island to work off her ransom. She cooked for the pirates, and apparently serviced them in other ways if she felt like it, all of which she mentioned in an offhanded manner.

She'd been there for two years now and even considered herslef one of them, volunteering, "They're not out to make a name for themselves, not like the pirates you might have heard of from the last century. In fact, they change their names frequently, changing their ships or the names of them, use disquises. They're in the business of making money, not getting hung. They operate in secrecy now and even change their base every few years."

"Is that what this is, their base?" Katara asked curiously

Joo dee nodded. "This one is on an island so remote it's never been named. It's a nice island, too nice actually. A time or two they've had to scare away settlers who also thought so."

"Who leads them?"

"No one. The captains have equal say, and jurisdiction only over their crews. If something needs to be decided that affects them all, they vote on it."

"How many captains share this base?" Katara asked

"Five now. There was a sixth, but he passed of natural causes last year and his crew joined up amongst the others."

Katara expressed surprise that the number was so few for what seemed such a large settlement.

"They don't want too many crews here. Figure the more people here, the greater the chance of someone giving away the location of the base."

The woman moved away as soon as Captain Bumi entered the building. Katara had never been given his real name, nor was she to ever learn it. He changed his name so frequently that his men just called him Captian, so she had, too, when seh found it necessary to address him. But he merely took note of where she sat, then ignored her for the rest of the day- and the days that followed.

Five days later the captain still hadn't asked her whom to contact for her ransom. She was left to worry over how to explain that while she knew her father would meet their price, she simply didn't know where he could be found. She really didn't think the captain would believe her, and she couldn't imagine what would happen if he didn't. Joo dee explained that she hadn't been quiestion yet because the captian didn't need the information until he was ready to set sail again, and when that would be was anyone's guess. The captain's wife lived ont he island and he had't seen her in two months.

The pirates ate, slept, drank, gambled, fought, joked, and told stories. Katara slept in a tiny room at the back of the main building, and she was allowed access to the main room each day, so she could complain that her time there was boring. Nerve-wracking, but not boring. Suki was brought in to visit her a couple of hours each day, and Katara was relieve to see that her former housekeeper was weathering her captivity well, although she complained incessantly about the thin straw mattress she was forced to sleep on and the poor quality of the meals.

On the sixth day of Katara's captivity two more ships arrived and the main room actually got crowded with the new crews. And much more disturbing. There wasnothing friendly about the newcomers. Several actually chillled her with a glance. And one of the two new captains stared at her so long, and so intently, she didn't doubt he meant her harm.

Tall and muscular, he was likely in his late thirties or early forties. She heard people call him Zhao, though he probably wasn't from the fire nation. So many of the pirates pretended to be something they weren't, and none of them used their real names. But then she found out he was an exception to that rule, when he used fire fist to punch on of his crew in the face. He wasnt ugly, but the cruel glint in his copper eyes marred what might have been a handsome visage.

There was something evil about this man, and she wasn't the only one to recognize it. The other men moved out of his way and avoided catching his eye. But his copper eyes kept ocming back to Katara, until she was nearly trembling witht he fear he managed to inspire.

Katara had left the Northern Water Tribe quite innocent of men's desire. Her mother had never explained what she could expect when she married one. She probably would have done so before Katara had had her season in the North, but Kya had been caught up in her romance with Bato, and then consumed with her own misery at the end when he'd betrayed her. But Katara had learned a tremendous amount about men from the pirates.

They didn't curb their language when she was within hearing distance, and they loved to boast about their secual conquests. So she had no trouble understanding the motives of the evil captian Zhao when he leaned over to her the day after he'd arrived and said "I'm going to buy you from my friend. Then it will be my choice what to do with you."

She wished she hadn't understood what he was implying, but she did. Would Captain Bumi care where the money for her came from as long as he was paid? Did she dare to promise him more than Zhao could possibly pay? that was the only way she could see to avoid being "owned."

There was nowhere to run even if she could manage to sneak out of the building, no way off the island except with the pirates. Captain Bumi was still her only help and yet she knew he wouldn't help her out of the goodness of his heart. What goodness? He was a pirate! Money was his only concern.

But she knew instinctively that she would come to serious harm if Zhao had his way with her, which was why he terrified her so much. And she was unfortunate enought to witness his cruelty when he disciplined one of his men. He whipped the man right there in the hall, and not with just any whip. A special cat-o'-nine tails made for fire benders that would heat up at the touch of a firebender, and it shreded and burned the skin easily. The look in Zhoa's eyes as he wielded it left no doubt in her mind that he was enjoying it.

Zhao grew impatient, waiting for her captain to show up so he could make the transaction. He sat next to her at her table and taunted her with what he planned to do to her.

"Why do you not look at me, Water bender? You wenches, you are filled with too much pride. You will have none left when I am done with you. Look at me!"

She didn't. She'd avoided his gaze since that first day. "Go away. Please."

He laughed. " So refined you are. So polite. I wonder how long that will last after I make you my pet. Will you be an obedient pet, Wench, or will I have to punish you often?" He heard the gasp she couldn't hold back and added, "You saw what I am capable of, but do not worry for your sweet, soft skin. I would never mar your beauty. There are other ways to train a pet..."

He taunted, but he never touched her. He was careful not to do that with so many witnesses in the room. But it was obvious he wanted to. Joo Dee told her the forced restraint was causing him such considerable frustration that he got so drunk each night he would stumble outside to pass out somewhere, and not return until the following afternoon.

It was an incredible piece of luck for Katara that Captain Bumi's wife kept him occupied until the last of the five captains sailed into the harbor. The fifth captain arrived on the island. He entered the building with Captain Bumi one morning, both of them laughing heartily over soemthing one of them had said. He noticed Katara immediately. He paused and stared at her, then he put his arm around Bumi's shoulder and offered to buy her. Zhao wasn't there to cry foul, that he'd thought of it first. But he was still sleeping off his overindulgence of the night before. And Captain Bumi didn't seem to care one way or the other, just as she'd guessed he wouldn't. She saw him shrug before the two men shook hands and the fifth captain tossed a purse of coins to him.

Karata was in shock. It all happened so quickly. She found out later the new captain was a middleman. It wasn't the first time he'd bought up hostages on the isle and returned them to their family for a tidy profit. It worked agreeably for all concerned, allowing the other captains to get right back to business of capturing more ships, instead of dealing with the business side of their trade. He was good at the business side, and disuises. She almost didn't recognize him...

"What in the blazes are you doing here, Tara, and where is your Mother?"

He'd taken her out of the settlement immediately and was pulling her down the well worn path to the bay. mOst of his crew were still anchoirng his ship, but a couple of his men whom they passed on the trail were ordered back to the ship without an explanation. When Katara dug in her heels and explained that her housekeeper needed to be rescued, too, one was sent to collect Suki.

She had a thousand questions for him, but they were all forgotten with the reminder of her loss. "She died, Daddy. That's why I left The North. I was coming to find you, to live with you." She cried. "But not on this island, if it's all the same to your," She added primly.


	3. Chapter 3

Held Captive By My Desires

Chapter 3

Katara's father was extremely embarrased the day he rescued her. All these years and she and her mother had never known, never suspected, the he'd been living such an adventurous life. Hakoda Ice the Pirate. That took quite a bit of getting used to.

He looked so different now. It really had been difficult to recognize him. Whenever he had come to The North to visit them, he'd cleaned himself up, shaved his goatee, cut the long shoulder length hair he sported now. That was the only man she'd ever known, and she'd thought she'd taken after himm, at least in terms of her color. His hair was just as dark brown as hers, his eyes the same pale ice blue. She hadn't inherited his height, though, which was fortunate, because he was a tall man, a bit over six feet, while her size was the same as her mother's at five foot, four. But this man looked nothing like the father she knew and loved. He was actually as flamboyant in his dress and looks as all the other pirates she'd met. He even wore a sabertooth-moose-lion tooth as an earing in one ear.

He quickly removed the earring. That's how embarrased he seemed to be that she'd found out about his secret life.

A couple hours after they sailed out of the harbor, Katara realized her father's ship had slowed down. She went up on deck to see what was happening and walked right into Zhao! His ship had pulled abreast with her father's ship. Zhao had followed them from the pirate base!

Katara hadn't mentioned him yet to Hakoda. There hadn't been much time for them to talk yet, and besides, she was still trying to deal with her shock over finding out her father was a member of the pirate confederacy. But she'd at least felt safe after her father had rescued her and had been so certain she'd never see thelikes of Zhao again.

But now here he was on the deck of The Frosty Jewel, standing next to Hakoda and talking to him as if they were old friends. It dawned on her that they much be old acquintances at least, since each of them was one of the five captains who shared the base.

Zhao's cold, avid gaze latched onto her immediately, pinning her to the warm deck boards. Her fear ruchsed back to her. She must have turned pale, because her father moved to her side and put his arm around her protectivel.

"You sailed off with her too quickly, old friend," Zhao said, making no pretense about his reason for being there. "I was going to buy her for myself."

"She is not for sale" Hakoda said.

"Of course she is, You paid for her, I will pay you more. You will make your profit, we will both be happy."

"You misunderstand. She's my daughter," Hakoda said coldly.

Zhao looked surprised. There was a very tense, silenct moment while he seemed to assess the situation, his eyes shifting back and forth between her and her father. He must have realized he couldn't have her without a fight and decided against it; he laughed and complained about rotten luck in what for him was probably as good-natured a tone as he could muster. Zhao's tone seemed to assure her father that he knew Katara was off-limits to him, but Katara wasn't fooled. She had a feeling that Zhao viewed the conversation wither her father as only a temporary delay. He sailed off, but she was very much afraid this wasn't going to be the last time she ever saw him.

Suki wasn't shy about exressing her opinion of Hakoda's occupation. With all the nasty looks she was giving him those first few days, Katara quickly found herself defending him. He was her father, after all. That he was a pirate didn't mean she could stop loving him.

She and her father didn't get a chance to talk until they reach his home port in St. Sozen, an island central to his sailing routes. He kept a small house there on the beach, far enough from town that he could anchor his ship offshore and row in if he had to. But he never had to St. Sozen was a Fire Nation Port and he was supposed to be a merchantship captain and he'd never once fired on Fire Nation Ships, any other ship was fair game.

His house was rather unique, like a fine North Pole Cottage that had been adapted to the warm climate, with large airy rooms and windows open to catch the breeze no matter which direction it came from. Gleaming hardwood floors, palm trees in large urns, thin, wispy drapery, these things added a touch of local color, but the furnishings were elegant and quite Water Tribe in Design, and everthing was kept spotless by his small staff of servants who looked after the houes when he wasn't in port. The painting on the wall were tasteful and so reminiscent of those her mother had collected that she felt right at home.

The bedroom she was given was much larger than the one she'd had in The North. The old wardrobe in it was an antique with pale wood and ivory inlays in its doors; the canopy bed had carved posts and was draped in sheer white mosquito netting. And the view of the ocean and the harbor in the distance that could be seen from her balcony was magnificent.

The dining room also overlooked the ocean, and dinner that night was a tasty local dish of stuffed crab with plantains and spicy tomatoes, and with a fine fire nation wine. A sweet scented breeze entered from the open windows, as well as the sounds of the sea. She had a feeling she was going to love living there. But it didn't appear Suki would. She spent the entire dinner glaring at the servants and insisting she was going to catch the first ship home.

As soon as Suki took her sour looks to bed, Hakoda led Katara out to the beach for a walk so she could ask all the questions that had been running through her mind. He made no excuses for the career he had taken, but he did explain how he'd chosen it.

"I was just a yound sailor on a merchantman when we went down in a storm." He told her. "There was only a few of us who survived. We'd been floating for days when the pirates found us."

She thought she understood. "So you felt indebted to them because they rescued you?"

"I would exactly call it a rescue, Tara. They were mearly short handed."

"Otherwise they would have saild on without stopping?" She guessed.

"Exactly. And we were given the standard offer, join or go back in the water. So I joined."

"But you didn't have to stay with them, did you? When you reached a port you could have gone your own way?"

"We didn't make port, at least not one that didn't belong to the pirates, for a long time. By the time we did, well, truth be told, I was enjoying the life. I found it exciting. So I had few misgivings about staying, and I worked my way up through the ranks until I had a ship of my own."

"Was this before or after you met Mom?"

"Before"

"And she never suspected?"

"Not in the least."

"What were you doing in The Watertribe, to have met her?"

He grinned at that point. "Treasure hunting. The captain of the first ship got me addicted to it."

"Treasure hunting in The Northern Water Tribe?" She said in surprise.

"No, it was a missing piece of one of my maps that led me there, It took me years to find out that her family was known to be in possession of that last piece of it. I married her in order to facilitate my search."

"Did you not love her at all?"

He blushed slightly. "She was a fine-looking woman, but no, my only love is the sea, lass. And she was just happy to have a husband. She'd begun to fret about it, having gone through a few seasons without catching one. I wasn't up to her standards, of course, and couldn't claim the same fine bloodlines that she could, but I was rather dashing back then, if I do say so myself. But I think she surprised us both when she accepted my proposal. The bloom wore off rather quickly. She was glad to see me sail off."

That certainly explained a lot. Katara had always wondered what had drawn her parents together, since they'd seemed to be nearly strangers to each other whenever he visited. That hadn't been far from the truth. She had a feeling that while Hakoda had used the marriage for his own purposes, so had Kya. She'd wanted a child and she'd needed a husband to get one. Never once, though, through the years, had she doubted her mother's love. Even at the end, when Kya became so bitter because of her lost lover, she never took that bitterness out on her daughter.

"Did you ever find the missing piece of your map?" She asked curiously.

"No" He mumbled. "But I stayed too long searching for it. You were concieved before I left, and you were the reason I ever returned over the years. I never regretted that, though. You've been a very bright light in my life, Katara, my one true source of pride. I'm so sorry about your mother, and that you had to go through that alone. And then for you to risk coming here to find me- that was very brave of you."

"I didn't feel I had any other choice."

They'd stopped to stare out over the moonlit ocean, waves lapping near their feet. Katara bent a small round ball of water from the sea, twirled it around playfully, and placed it back in the sea. A warm breeze ruffled the hem of her skirt. His arm slipped about her shoulders, gathering her close.

"I'm sorry, too, that you were captured, but I'm not sorry at all that you're here with me now, Tara. It's where I've always wanted you to be."

Tears formed in her eyes as she put her arms around him to hug him back. She was home, finally, really home.

Katara found life on St. Sozen exhilarating. Every morning she woke up to a day full of sunshine and adventure. At her father's insistence she learned how to swim and did so nearly every day in the warm, blue sea. She also rode the horse he bought her along the beach, sometimes not coming home until dusk so she could enjoy the magnificent sunsets.

She loved it there, even though the heat could become oppressive at times. But it was all new to her, and at her young age, she found it all fascinating. The food was different, the climate was certainly different, the locals were colorful and friendly, the entertainments, even dancing in the streets, were nothing she could ever have imagined back home.

She even discovered that she liked sailing, and was an old hand at it now, sailing with her father often when he was chasing down clues to one of his many treasure maps. She came to understand why he'd taken up the life he did. He could easily experience more fun and adventure in a single week than some man experienced in a lifetime! She might not approuve of his pirating activities, but she began to view them in a different light, especially after she learned that some of the hostages that Hakoda handled might never be returned to their families if he didn't intervene, playing the middleman, as it were. And he no longer captured ships himself. He spent most of his time chasing down treasure.

She was even with him when he actually located the landmark on one of his maps and was finally able to zero in on the bright redmark that indicated where the treasure was hidden. It was incredibly exciting to watch her father and his men dig at that spot on that little island and then find the large chest that was buried there. But it was quite disappointing to see them open it and find nothing.

It was to be expected, though. The maps he had collected over the years had passed through many hands before they came into his possession. Most of Hakoda's maps were very hard to dicipher because each owner of the treasure who drew the maps used very few landmarks, just enough to lead himself back to his loot, but not enough for anyone else who might get hold of the maps to figure them out. And some of his maps had been torn apart to make them next to impossible to figure out, the pieves hidden in different places, or given to different members of a family, the meaning of them lost over the years, so some people didn't even know what they possessed. Her father had two maps that were missing pieces.

Suki never did catch that ship back to the water tribe, as she'd sworn she do when they'd first arrived in St. Sozen. Although she hadn't taken well to the heat of the islands, she'd stayed because she wouldn't leave Katara alone among "pirates." She got to know some of those pirates quite well herself, though, at least the members of Hakoda's crew. They both did. Katara even considered a few of them dear friends. Actually, most of the members of Hakoda's crew were surprisingly decent and honorable, though perhaps too free-spirited and adventure-loving to fit into proper society.

Hakoda did a good job of shielding her from unsavory men, like Zhao, though she never did lose her fear of that man, not even after she'd heard he'd taken up with the female pirate called Azula. And she did see him again once, at sea, when she and Hakoda had been treasure hunting. Zhao had just captured a ship. That was when she found out that if Hakoda didn't take Zhao's hostages off his hands, he would have killed them. And before Zhao departed, he managed to get close to her for a moment, and whisper, out of her fahter's hearing, "Do not think I have forgotten you, my pet. Our time will come."

That was probably the only black mark on a spotless tapestry of wonderful experiences she enjoyed while living with her father in the islands. She knew it wouldn't last forever. She'd get married eventually, was even looking forward to it. She dearly wanted what she'd missed as a child- to have a stable, loving family who stuck together. She even had a few flirtations with handsome sailors, but they always sailed away, which was fine with her because during those first couple of years on St. Sozen all she really wanted to do was spend time with her father and make up for all the time they were apart over the years.

For nearly three years she'd felt that way, until Hahn Ember returned from his schooling abroad. The very handsome son of a fine fire nation family who owned a hot pepper plantation on the island, Hahn had seemed quite interested in her as well- until he found out who her father was ans was rude enough to explain why he could no longer further their acquaintance. And it wasn't that Hakoda was a pirate! No one on St. Sozen knew that. It was because they considered him a commoner. The Ember's were snobbish enough to presume that she wasn't good enough for their only son because of that.

Katara was crushed when Hahn gave her the cold shoulder after that, though she hid it well. She wasn't about to let her father know that the one man who'd made her seriously think about marriage wouldn't have her because of him.

But it was a small island. Somehow Hakoda found out about it. She should have guess by his suddenly pensive mood, which was so unlike him, but since he said nothing, she was loath to bring it up herself. It was when she mentioned that she'd soon reach her majority and Toph, one of Hakoda's crew members overheard her and remarked, "and she isn't married yet?" that Hakoda actually paled and she was summoned to his study that very night.

After his reaction to Toph's remark, she guessed he was going to talk to her about her martimonial propects on the island. she never could have guessed the desicion he'd already made.

No sooner did she sit down across from him at the other side of his desk than he said, "I'm sending you back to the Water Tribe."

Her first reaction was immediate, she didn't even have to think about it. "NO!"

He smiled at her. It was a sad smile. And he didn't try to argue with her. Since he like making Katara happy, she usually won any disagreement they had.

Hakoda simply explained, "You know your mother and I were a mismatched pair. She was from breeding and I was from the opposite side of the tribe, and she didn't even like her friends knowing that I was in trade."

"I know that Dad"

"Yes I know you do, but you have arisocratic blood due to your mother's side. However, no one will believe that in this part of the world. I realize that by keeping you here with me, I'm denying you the chance to find a husband in the North. I'm denying you everything your mother would have wanted for you, including a fine gentleman for a husband.

She lowered her head, "You found out about Hahn didn't you?"

"Yes" He said quietly, "I even toyed with the idea of calling out Hahn and his family."

"You didn't!"

Her father grinned, "I actually did, but didn't want to cause you any embarassment, and I wanted to ask if you really loved that boy."

She gave that some consideration, then admitted, "No, I'm sure I could have, but to be honest, I think I was just ready to fall in love, and Hahn was the first man I've met here that I felt could make a fine husband."

"Whether he would have or not, Tara, think about what you just said. Of all your time here, he was the only one you even considered for marriage. There should be dozens of gentlemen for you to choose from, and in The water tribe you will have that chance. You are going back to claim your inheritance and have the chance to find a proper husband like your Mother would have wanted."

She knew he was right, that she had no other choice. But a husband from the North meant living in the north again, and she hated the idea of never returning to her idyllic life here. She could only hope she would be lucky enough to find a husband who was adventurous enough to move back to ember island with her for the sake of love. That would be _perfect_ and even made ehr feel excited about the journey.

"You're right dad," She admitted, "I would love to meet someone I can fall in love with and marry, but how can I do that with no one to help me in the North."

"Not to worry, I may not have the connection your mother had, but there's a man I know who owes me a favor and he's upper crust with all the right connections. He name is Iroh- Iroh Lotus."

~~HEY HEY LOYAL FOLLOWERS! SO HERES THE THIRD CHAPTER! ITS LONG AND FILLED WITH A LOT AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :) WITH LOVE BUNZILLA894!~~


	4. Chapter 4

Held Captive By My Desires

Chapter 4

Zuko was in a hurry. He had just been told that his brother Lu ten's ship, _The Spark_, was anchored in the harbor waiting for dockage. It would be days before it was given a space at port because the line of incoming ships was long. But that didnt mean Lu ten hadn't rowed ashore already, and if not, Zuko would find a rowboat himself to pay Lu ten a visit.

He hadn't known Lu ten was scheduled to stop in the north pole, but his timing couldn't have been better. The family had just returned to the north yesturday from a cousin's wedding and would be sailing to the fire nation in less than a week. Zuko had come down to the docks today to let his first mate know they would be sailing sooner than planned.

He'd actually expected to find _The Spark _in the earth kingdom, since it usually transported sugar and tobacco from the fire nation to the earth kingdom. He'd been looking forward to a reunion with his older brother. That was his main reason for sailing to their home port himself.

If Lu ten had come to the north pole merely to visit their mother, then he might like to sail home with Zuko this trip. Now, that was a pleasant thought, especially since their father Iroh, hadn't liked the idea of him sailing his mother back to the fire nation. Zuko could use some help convincing their protective father.

Hurrying along the crowded wharf to the skylark office, where he expected to find Lu ten if he'd already come ashore, Zuko didn't pay much attention to the traffic, other than to avoid it. But it was hard to miss the woman about to fall right in his path.

It was a mere reflex to grip her arm to keep her from falling. He wasnt really paying attention to her because his eyes were on the two walking behind her who charged forward just as Zuko set her back on her feet.

"Let go," She growled at him, and he did.

Zuko wasn't sure if the two behind her were really with her, because now that she was standing steadily on her own two feet, they hung back behind her, trying to appear as if they weren't keeping an eye on her. Odd, Zuko glanced back at the women to see why she'd been unappreciative of his help, and forgot about her escort entirely.

The palest blue eyes he'd seen surrounded by black lashes were glaring at him. They were eyes so startlingly beautiful that it took him a moment to take in the rest of the package.

Zuko wasn't often given pause. Piqued, certainly. But being rendered speechless just didnt happen all that often to a man who'd pursued the loveliest of the lovelies across the world. This one was pretty, yes, but many could outshine her. A pert nose, black brows barely arched, probably because of her frown. But full, lush lips boldly red, though not from any paint. Because she'd been biting them he would guess.

Her brown hair was tightly contained in an artful hair loopey braid combo. Her blue dress were nearly as pale as her eyes. She was dressed like a lady in the height of fashion, and yet she had a rich, golden tan that didn't seem to suit the darker skinned of ladies of the north simply wouldn't acquire. He'd wager she'd been in a warmer climate recently.

Was that what surprised him, the deeply tanned skin that was darker than her eyes? Or those sinfully lush lips? Or perhaps it was simply because she was glaring at him when he'd helped her, for crying out loud.

"Should I have let you tumble at my feet, Sweetheart?" He asked

"Excuse me?" The fire in her icy stare intensifying

"You were about to fall," He reminded her. "or has that slipped your mind? I know I do have that effect of women, scattering their thoughts every which way," He added with a boyish grin.

Instead of charming her out of her ire as he expected, his remark had her drawing in her breath indignantly and claiming, "You've bruised my arm, you lout."

"Did I? Let me see"

She jerked ehr arm out of his reach. "I think not. If you were indeed trying to be helpful, I thank you. But next time dont be such a brute about it."

His smile gone, Zuko replied, "There won't be a next time, because if you stumble again, I'd definitely think twice about trying to catch you. In fact, I'm sure I'd let you fall. Good day, miss."

He heard her gasp of outrage as he walked away. It was a sweet sound, but it didn't bring back his smile. Ungrateful wench, he thought. He was so annoyed he felt no urge to look back at her, which was unusual for him when he encountered a beautiful woman. He just barreled past her escort, if indeed the two really were her escorts. Too bad neither of them took exception of it.

~~Hey sorry it took so long, but here it is! A little short I know, but this is were I introduce ZUKO! :) hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Held Captive By My Desires

Chapter 5

The docks seemed to be alive with activity, but it was no different from the last time Katara had been there, when she'd set off three years ago for the fire nation, so confident that she could find her father. The sounds, the smells were almost familiar had so distracted her that she hadn't seen the cart that had almost knocked her over, of the man that prevented her from falling. Perhaps if she was more aware she would not have acted so foolishly.

Her ship had sailed up to port early that morning, but had taken most of the day to actually get rowed to shore. She was glad to reach dock in the late afternoon, it allowed her to get a room for the night and to delay going to see her father's friend.

Two of her father's crew were trailing at a distance behind her. They were her father's most trusted crew members, Sokka and Toph. They'd been sent to england to protect her, and make sure Iroh would comply with the favor her father was asking of him.

She was husband hunting in the grand style favored by the northern customs. She'd been sent ahead with Sokka and Toph, because her father was in the middle of ransoming two hostages, so he couldn't just leave, but he promised to join her as soon as he could. She tried to persuade her father to let her wait for him, but he won that argument.

Suki had joined her however. It was not a surprise that the woman had refused to let her travel back to the north without her. Unlike Katara, She'd missed their homeland terribly. She had been so excited through the whole trip to be going home.

The night they reached the dock the two pirates joined her and Suki for dinner and stayed to keep Katara company. Toph and Suki were playing cards, Suki was worn from the day's activities and was not paying close attention to the game at all.

Out of Hakoda's crew, Toph had been with him the longest. She ran away from home when she was real young. She happened to be one of the greatest earthbenders on the planet, even though she is blind.

The other crewman her father had sent to watch over her went by the name Wang Fire and a bunch of other names. But only after he had become like a brother to her did he tell her his real name, Sokka. He wore his hair in a small pony tail at the back of his head, and wore a fake beard. His flamboyant pirate clothing were always stained with what ever he happened to be eating. He had wide shoulders but a slim build and blue eyes almost matching Katara's. He always seemed to be smiling or cracking a joke.

"Why did you let that guy on deck make you so mad, Tara?" Sokka asked using Hakoda's nickname for her.

"I wasn't mad."

"You nearly took his head off sweetness" Toph said with a smirk

"No, I was just a little embarassed about almost falling in front of all of those people." Katara responded, "that cart would have knocked me over, if he didn't catch me. But he pinched my arm so hard I think it would have hurt less to fall to the ground. So he wasn't really a big help."

Sokka raised an eyebrow at her knowing she was lieing, causing her to blush and try a different excuse..

She continued "I've also been nervous since me set sail."

"Hoist the sails!" Miss Kya squawked.

Everyone turned to look at the bright green parrot in the wooden cage she was kept in. The bird had belonged to Hakoda. She was a sweet bird when she was on his shoulder, but everyone else was the enemy to her. During Katara's first year on St. Sozen, she would try to pet the bird or feed her, however she would usually yank back a bleeding finger. She'd been persistent enough that Miss Kya had eventually come around to liking Katara. So Hakoda gave her to Katara as a gift.

The parrot had a very colorful vocabulary, even the name Hakoda gave her was an insult to Katara's mother. He'd foundit amusing to teach the bird phrases like "Carla's a dumb bird" and "I'm an old biddy."

He'd been so embarrased when she'd first squaked those phrases in front of Katara that he immediately marched her down to the beach to drown the bird. Katara had come to Carla's rescue at that point.

Toph tossed a dinner napkin at the bird cage, getting some hard wing flaps and "Bad girl, Bad girl" out of the bird.

Sokka chuckled at the bird, but then got back to the important topic, "You nervous about getting married?"

"Married? No, I'm actually looking forwards to it. I hope to meet a nice young man and fall in love." Katara said with a smile. "But asking that favor from a man I don't know is what I am nervous about. He could just close the door in our faces, you know."

"And that is why Hakoda sent us with you." Toph replied with a smirk, "To make sure he doesn't do that."

When they arrived at the house of Iroh Lotus the following day, the door opened and a servant stood there.

"what is it and be quick about it." He said rudely

Toph said in a rude tone as well, "A letter for your boss, to be hand delivered, we'll wait inside."

She was not giving the man a chance to disagree, she took Katara by the arm and push past the servant.

"Now just wait a minute," the man protested

"Is there a problem, Jee?"

All eyes turned to the woman who appearedin one of the open doorways off the long entry hall. She was a little taller than Katara, with black hair and golden eyes. She looked to somewhere in her early forties, with a very pretty face.

The servant called Jee spoke up right away, "They barged in, Ursa, but I'll be giving them the boot."

The woman- Ursa-tsked adn said, "There's no need for that." And then seh smiled at Katara and added, "I'm Ursa Lotus. May I help you?"

Sokka spoke up with a charming smile at the lady, "We have a letter for Lord Lotus, madam. May I ask is he your husband?"

"Yes, I am" can a deep raspy voice in an unfriendly tone from the top of the stairs.

Katara glanced up the stairs and actually took a step back. There was an aura about the man that said he could potentially be dangerous.

"We meet again, Captain West. It's been so many years-"

"I never forget a face Toph"

Katara saw the smirk on Toph's face.

"But if you please we do not use that name anymore," Iroh said more warmly, "So strike it from your memory"

Katara held forward the letter from her father towards Iroh. He took it and read over it a moment, "Bloody hell"

"What is it dear?" His wife asked curiously

Smirking, he handed the letter over to his wife, "Why this sounds like fun!" Ursa said aand looked like she meant it. "We will be attending many parties this season. Oh I hope the house won't be too crowded, with both our sons visiting as well."

"But m'dear, when you realize that you'll have to cancel your trip to the firenation, you might change your mind" Iroh stated

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that" Ursa thought

"Please don't change your plans on my account. My father probably did not consider that you might not be available to help me. His decision to send me was made spur of the moment. We can make other arrangements and wait until he arrives to figure out something."

"When will he be arriving?"

Toph spoke up at the same time as Ursa, "No, We can't. He is still on St. Sozen and wont be coming for a while."

"Well, than it is decided we will just have to stay and help you. Oh there is so much to plan!" Ursa stated in an excited tone.


	6. Chapter 6

Held Captive By My Desires

Chapter 6

A party already? Katara barely had time to get settled at the lotus house. Her nerves were already on high after their earlier discussion, but now she was expected to attend a party tonight.

After being shown her new room in the Lotus house, Katara did nothing but pace until Suki arrived with her bags and Miss Kya. She already missed Sokka and Toph terribly. They both had agreed to rent a small apartment near the docks to watch for her father's boat to come in. It would have been nicer to have her friends close by. The only comfort she had was Suki would stay with her in the Lotus house.

When Suki had arrived with her belongings, Ursa had come up to tell Katara that they would be attending a party given by her niece. "I had not planned on going," admitted the lady "Ty lee has so many parties when she is in the north that I do not feel the need to atten them all. But as it happens both my sons Zuko and Lu Ten are in town for a visit an would make fine escorts. So it occured to me that this will be the perfect opportunity for you to get your feet wet, as it were. So we'll go."

Katara would have loved to reject the offer of a party tonight, but she did not want to be rude. She had several perfect excuses to use, such as a lack of party clothing and exhaustion from her trip, but she did not use them. She had already burdened Miss Ursa enough with her presence. She was determined not to disturb anymore of her plans anymore than she already had.

"Your son's don't live in the north pole?" She asked

"No, in fact none of us are originally from here. We are originally from the fire nation, but my husband and I loved the exotic nature of the north pole that we decided to settle here after our children were old enough. Our family owns Lotus shipping, and each of my sons commands his own ship. So it is rare to have them both home at once."

Sailors, She couldn't get away from them even back in the north, Katara amused to herself. Well atleast Ursa's sons were only visiting, and hopefully she would get along with them. She would never marry one, but she did have a lot in common with sailors after all.

"About the party tonight," Katara said. "I have one dress that would be good, but I'm going to need to buy more. I've brought money with me, so we can get started on new dresses right away."

"I agree, I will send for my seamstress in the morning. She is good at working miracles on short notice."

"I just need to know how many dresses I will need." Katara said trying to figure the right amount.

"Half a dozen atleast." Ursa said without even blinking

Katara gasped out, "That many this late in the dating season."

"Oh yes," Ursa said "There is a great competition up here amongst the ladies. Each needing to throw a bigger and better party than the next. It's very silly in my opinion, but it gives you a lot of opportunities to meet fine young gentlemen. By the way, Why did you come so late to the north to start looking for a husband?"

"The timing was not by choice, my dad suddenly realized that I'm long overdure in getting this done and sending me as soon as possible was his only option."

Ursa raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Getting this done? that is a unique way of looking at falling in love"

"Coming here was not really my idea. I would have preferred to stay home, and find a husband there. I just hope I can persuade whom ever I marry to take a trip to St Sozen sp O cam see my father. I will miss him dreadfully is I see him as rarely as I used to."

That is when Miss Kya decided to squawk, "Lemme out, lemme out!"

Ursa stared in shock at the covered cage on Katara's bed, "Is that what I think it is?"

Katara uncovered the bird to show Miss Kya to Ursa. Ursa came over to the cage to examine Miss Kya and immediately started saying hello to her.

"Dumb bird," The parrot squawked

Katara felt her cheekes flame, but Ursa bursted out laughing and said, "that is amazing. Does it say anything else?"

"a bit too much" Katara mumbled, "My father was the one who taught her most of her sayings. Once I grew attached to her, my father gave her to me as a gift."

"Are those sayings Vulgar?"

"I would say so"

"Well, that's too bad. I would have suggested bringing her downstairs to amuse the family, but my sons might take it to teach her more vulgarity."

"I'll try to keep her quiet" Katara said quietly eyeing the bird that was now grooming herself.

Soon it was time to head downstairs for the party. Her powder-blue dress, which nearly matched her eyes, was too thin for a cool north pole evening. Unfortuately the only coat she ahd was a sturdy wool one, which would look trashy at a party. And her hair was done up nicely. She was rather good at creating elaborate updo's with her thick brown hair.

She was the first to arrive downstairs, so she moved into the parlor to wait for the others to join her. She thought she was alone Iroh peaked his head around the corner to tell her, "Ursa will be down shortly. She is making sure the boys are dressed properly to join you this evening."

"You aren't going with us?" She asked curiously

"No, I adore my niece and wouldn't miss one of her family dinners, but that is not what this party is. Besides I have some paper work to finish with."

"Which means I'll be stuck as...your..." a deep, raspy voice trailed off. The man who lost his train of thought stood next to Iroh staring at her incredulously. Her own expression probably mirrored his. The black shaggy haired man from the dock whom she'd been so rude to? Recalling her behavior from that day a rush of color went to her cheeks. She knew she would be mortified if she ever ran into him again, and here he was, in the same house she would be staying in for the next several weeks. She was most definitely mortified.

"I take it you two have met?" Iroh asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow "Or dare I say I'm witnessing love at first sight?"

Zuko recovered from his shock first, "Love? Not a chance. I merely rescued her form a nasty fall on the docks yesturday when she was clumsy enough to nearly tumble at my feet."

He removed every ounce of embarassment from Katara's cheeks with that statement. "Clumsy?" She shot back, "It wasn't my fault that cart nearly bowled me over. But you were the brute about your so-called rescue."

"Brute?" Iroh said eyeing Zuko

"Don't start on me, father," Zuko almost growled, "now is not a good time."

"Beg to differ, dear boy," Iroh said, "Anytime is a good time to mention how to treat a lady."

"Iroh, leave Zuko alone." Ursa called as she entered the room. Kissing Iroh on the cheek She said, "We'll probably be out late, so don't wait up dear."

"I'll wait I would love to hear how the girl fairs on her first night." wrapping his arms around Ursa to kiss her. Zuko rolled his eyes at them, and moved towards the door. Ursa laughed at her son and pulled away from her husband.

"Come along, Tara" Ursa said taking Katara's arm. "I can't wait to introduce you to Ty lee. She is a wonderful match maker. I do not doubt she will find you a husband by the night is over. Oh dear" She said turning back to Iroh, "Lu Ten begged off attending the party with us. He seemed very worn from his travels and will probably sleep the night away."

"What Rubbish, I was hoping to beat him in a round of Pia Sho." He said with a smirk

"I did not want to press him to much on staying up, He said he had a headache." Ursa said

"and because you already roped me into the chore, right mother?" Zuko complained, but was silences with a look from his mother.

Katara was all too aware of that he was not happy about accompanying them tonight. He just was not clever enough to come up with an excuse like his brother had. She would have felt bad if she wasn't sill mad about the clumsy comment from him. She still could not believe she was so attracted to the man who was a rude brute towards her. She recalled how his charming smile and how it affected her on the dock yesturday. He had only been rude after she was. Was that the only reason he was still sour towards her? Or did he really object to joining her and his mother tonight?

As they entered the rather large house of Haru and Ty lee Aura, Ursa wandered off to find Ty lee, leaving Katara and Zuko alone. He steered them into the parlor, which was crowded, and he began to speak with someone he knew, but did not leave her side.

Zuko did not seem to be paying her any attention, so she felt herself relax. Then out of nowhere he asked, "Are you really here to catch a husband, Pirate Lady?"

She drew in a sharp breath. So his father had told him about her father? Was he trying to insult her by calling her a pirate? Or did he really believe she was a pirate? She shivered at the onslaught of questions in her head.

"Cold?" Zuko asked, "or maybe you don't want a husband after all?"

"Look, Captain-"

"It's Zuko," He cut in, "Zuko Lotus"

"yes, I know" She said. "I had a long chat with your mother today?"

"Did you? I was surprised my mother would agree to help you. In fact, I'm surprised she'd even consider talking to a pirate. Then again she did marry one."

"what brought that about?"

"It was quite unintentional. Mother did not know she was dealing with a pirate. Actually, to be fair, I should say ex-pirate."

"Your father? How did she come to marry an ex-pirate?"

"That is a long story for another time, pirate lady" He said eyeing his mother as she returned.

Katara's cheeks reddened. That is when Ty lee approached, She had brown hair and very pretty brown eyes. Her eyes held a smile long after one left her face. From that moment on, Ty lee spent her night guiding Ursa and Katara around the house introducing numerous attractive men. While Zuko stayed in the corner and watch Katara's every move.


	7. Chapter 7

Held Captive By My Desires

Chapter 7

The following morning, Zuko sat alone at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea and thinking over the prior evening. When his mother and father had explained their houseguest to him, Iroh had admitted that the girl's father didn't know that he'd been a pirate as well. Hakoda only knew that Iroh went by the name of Captain West back then. It was only after Hakoda saved his life that Iroh admitted his real identity to him.

That Rude, ungrateful wench. The strikes against her were adding up, but the worst one was that she was here to find a husband. If not for that, he might have made an effort to patch things up with her. But now he did not want to patch them up. Hello no. He needed the buffer of her disagreeable nature to remind him that she was off-limits.

Not that he needed much reminding when the mere sight of her yesturday had instantly recalled how annoyed he'd been with her on the dock. Which was off. It was not his nature to let one small woman infuriate him so. Often he could withstand arguments and knockdown fights with his brother, but this wench bothered him too much.

Lu ten appeared in the doorway and flopped into a chair beside his brother. Zuko had been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard Lu ten come in.

Lu ten had the same color hair as he did, jet black, but his brother had cut his when he docked, and it was well combed. Unlike Zuko who preferred his shaggy hair. They had the same golden eyes, but Lu ten's features resembled their father's, while Zuko resembled their mother. Of the two brother's Zuko had inherited his grandfather's height and lean frame. Lu ten was short and stocky like their father.

"Thought you told mother you were going to bed last night?" Zuko said raising an eyebrow at his brothers disheveled clothing.

"I slept, just no idea where" He said with a laugh

"Is that what happened last night you left me to escort mother and that girl, to get drunk?"

"Forgive me for having a little fun, brother" Lu ten said pouring himself a cup of tea, "father's blend?"

"Yes, you really enjoy yourself when you reach port, are your trips really that long?" Zuko asked

"Ask me that after I sober up" Lu ten said with a smile, but then added with a smirk, "and how was your evening last night?"

"Why don't you ask me that after you meet the pirate" Zuko shot back

"No thanks. I've already got a long list of excuses lined up for our mother. She won't be dragging me to any of these virginal affairs. I've been taking notes from father on how to avoid them. Besides you're much better than I am at being bored."

Zuko bursted out laughing, "You're all heart, brother. But what do you want to bet you'll change your mind- after you meet the pirate?"

Lu ten just grinned at his brother, "I'm not falling for that. If she is such a pretty face, you'd be making sure my ship sails tomorrow."

"Suit yourself brother." Zuko shrugged

Lu ten narrowed his eyes at him, "Is she pretty?"

"What does that matter?" Zuko countered, "The wench is here to catch a husband, remember? or are you suddenly willing to settle down?"

Lu ten gave minute to think about that then answered, "unlike you, I don't have a sweetheart in every port, so I wouldn't mind having a pretty wife to sail home to. Remember, I'm not the one who said he was never getting hitched, that was you. But when I do settle down, it sure as hell won't be with a wench whose father is a pirate."

"good point" Zuko said sipping his tea, "considering we're in shipping of the legitimate sort, I'd say Uncle Ozai might be pissed if you try to bring a pirate into the family. No reason to get permanently on his bad side, after all."

"Oh, so now your making it a dare?" Lu ten said in a belligerent tone.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Go to bed brother. If your looking for a fight to round off your overindulgences, at least wait until you're sober, so you atleast stand a chance."

"Bad Idea," Lu ten grumbled walking out of the room, but not before adding, "Then I'll feel it too much.

Zuko chuckled before finishing off the rest of the tea in his glass.

~~ Hey everyone Short I know, but this is just a glimpse at the relationship between Lu ten and Zuko. hope you liked it! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Held Captive by my Desires

Chapter 8

Katara watched as the glittering ballroom came to life. When Ursa had told her they would not be spending a single night at home for a while, she wasn't kidding. With so many opportunities to meet a worthy husband, Katara could not complain. She had already met two gentlemen that night, and three more had asked her to save them a dance. However at this moment she was starring across the ball room at a man who wouldn't leave her thoughts.

For a fire nation captian, Zuko sure made was a handsome figure in his best black robes. She was surprised at how well he could blend in with the stuff people at this party. He looked far too handsome, and many women at the party were noticing.

Right now he was swinging a pretty dark haired girl around the dancefloor. He had not ask Katara to dance. He had barely spoken two words to her all night. He paid her no mind as people flocked to them when they first arrived. Everyone was complementing her on her new robes, icy-blue with embroidered roses in pretty pink thread that trailed along the seams, with matching slippers and hair ribbons. But did Zuko think she was pretty? After the nasty looks and the things she had heard him say to his brother earlier this morning about her, she did not think so.

She did not mean to easedrop, but she had woken up early that morning. She had gone down towards the kitchen in search of breakfast, and she was barely down the hall when she heard their conversation.

"Your much better at being boring" She had heard the older brother Lu ten say

"Considering we are in shippping, I'd say Uncle Ozai might be pissed if you try bringing a pirate into the family."

"A sweetheart in everyport"

"Never getting hitched" She understood perfectly now, Zuko was a womanizer.

"Your scaring all the eligible men away with that look on your face" She jumped at the sound of Zuko's voice, "a copper for your thoughts."

"My thoughts would cost you a lot more than that" She said in a dismissive tone

"How much more are we talking?" He said with a smirk

"More than you could probably afford"

"Pity. I was hoping to get a good laugh"

She drew in a sharp breath, telling herself to not let him get her worked up, "So you think my thoughts would be funny? You think they are just that silly?"

"I never said that, you did" He cut in

"You didn't have to. It was implied" She snapped, then added under her breath, "no more than one can expect of a brute"

Apparently, not only did he have looks but very good hearing, "Is everyman you meet a brute?"

"No only ones who while trying to help someone leave them bruised.

His eyes narrowed at her statement and he demanded, "Show me your bruises"

He grabbed her wrist gently and lifted her sleeve to reveal two small bruises.

"I told you" She said in pleasure

"I'm sorry, Kat" Zuko said sincerely, "I was only trying to help that day, I'm sorry you bruise so easily"

She did not bruise easily, was he trying to call he weak? She drew in a breath and tried to bite down the remarks she so badly wanted to make.

"Anyway why are you standing here alone?" Zuko asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"I asked my dancing partner to grab me a drink before the next dance started" she said looking for the guy to return

"perfect" he said in his raspy voice, before twirling her onto the dancefloor, "I was wondering how I could manage a dance with you"

He was touching her. Her hand was clasped in his larger and warmer one, while his other hand lay on her lower back. The chandeliers glistening off of his liquid gold eyes. Standing this close she could see no other color in them except gold. Quite distrubing, those eyes, like that of a predature. Those eyes started butterflies in her belly.

His shoulders and chest were so broad. He was such a tall man and too pleasing to the eyes. She really had to get away from him. His smell seemed to envelope her, exotic spices.

"You never did answer my question" He rasped into her ear, taking her out of her thoughts, "Did you really come up here just to find a husband?"

"Yes, but don't worry I won't be setting my sights on you. I know you are never getting hitched"

"Am I? And where did you hear that?"

"Your mom may have mentioned it before" She said looking away over his shoulder, not wanting to admit to overhearing his conversation earlier.

"No she wouldn't have. She may be annoyed that I don't want to get married, but she will never give up trying to get me hitched."

"a sweetheart in every port?"

He gave a raspy chuckle, "now that is something that would come from my brother or father."

Swirling her around, and drawing her back in close, the music slowed to a stop. Then he leaned in close to her ear and was about to say something when, "I see one of your suitors has come to claim you."

"Sorry don't mean to steal you away so soon. Kinda makes me feel like a pirate" The bald young man joked as he approached. Zuko looked down at Katara with a smirk, as she starred wide eyed at the new comer.

"Yes, bloodthirsty and all that. It's a shame there are no planks around here."

Zuko leaned in close to her ear again, "He thinks your teasing, but I wish you weren't. Pirates aren't virgins and don't give a damn about it, so you could prove you are one by spending a night with me."

Katara blushed, as she felt the arm around her waist squeeze a little tighter, just as she moved away towards her new dance partner.

Ursa approached Zuko at that point, "You are behaving right dear?"

"Don't I always" He answered giving his mother an innocent smile, while she starred straight through it.

"No you don't. But make sure you do" She warned

Zuko rolled his eyes and watched at Katara danced with her other suitor. Her eyes flickering in his direction every so often, and a blush brightening up her cheeks.

Aang Giatso had to say her name twice to get her attention during their dance. She'd been too busy turning Zuko's words over in her head. Had Zuko squeezed her tight like that as a sign to Aang? Aang did look at Zuko a bit curiously. She gave Aang a bright smile and her full attention at that point. Now he had potential. If she really was in a hurry to marry, she would choose a guy like him. He was handsome, comical, and witty. She could find no faults in him, except he was younger than she. He kept her laughing through the whole dance. She was pleased to have met him tonight, and could keep her mind off Zuko. Maybe not totally off Zuko, she really had to stop thinking about him and keep her mind focused on the men, who were interested in marrying her.


	9. Chapter 9

Held Captive By My Desires

Chapter 9

Katara could not help tossing and turning that night in bed. Zuko's words still danced around her mind, and were keeping her awake. Prove she was a pirate by spending the night with him. She should have been furious with him, but she wasn't. When she took the time to think about it, and read between the lines - he wanted her. And it have an exciting effect on her on moment she was giddy and the next she was in despair. It was because she couldn't do abuthing about Zuko's desire for her.

Suki woke her the next morning earlier than she liked. She almost water whipped her out of the room so she could get a few more hours of sleep. However, Suki had not been home much the past couple days. She had been out visiting old friends. Katara really wanted to talk to her about her potential husbands, and now was the perfect time.

"Suki, could you help me figure out what qualities I should be looking for?" Katara asked as she looked through her closet for her favorite blue robe.

From her place sitting on Katara's bed Suki said, "Just use your common sense" and held up Katara's robe from where it was on the floor.

"but common sense doesn't really tell me what I'm looking for." She took the dress from Suki and went behind the silk screen in her room to change.

"Well you want a man who is kind, tolerant, patient, honorable, compassionate-"

"wait a minute!" Katara said stumbling out from behind the screen, "Some of those qualities aren't obvious right away. I could know a man for years and not know if he is honorable."

"Are you asking me if there is a way to know if a man is honorable? Girl if I knew how to do that I wouldn't be single still." She said tossing Katara's shoes at her.

Katara grinned at her friends, "what else should I be looking for?"

"Whatever you find interesting of course." Suki said, "I can't tell you cause then you would be looking for my ideal guy and not yours."

"You mean like a guy that can make me laugh? I would really like that"

"And? There has to be more than that"

"alright, how about a nice physique? I would be fine with that"

Suki rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding me, every girl is more than fine with that."

"Oh and I won't stand a snob!"

Suki just smiled fondly at her friend, and went to uncover Miss Kya, "Have you started that list you wanted to make of matches?"

"That is what I've been working on."

"Well don't put too many on that list you want variety, but not so many that you have a headache sorting them all. How many are you starting with?"

"Just a few for now," Katara replied, "You're right, I was going to put two guys I met last night on the list, but they did not really interest me. The only guy I can really put on the list is that Aang guy."

"You like him?" Suki said with a clap, making Katara's cheeks redden.

"He's almost perfect," Katara replied covering her cheeks, "There's nothing about him not to like."

Suki giggled, "So don't start looking for faults, Tara, just enjoy yourself. And remember you have a hundred more chances to meet guys."

"I know. Ursa has guaranteed there are many more men out there to meet. But I hope Aang can come by sometime so you can meet him. I really do need your opinion on this."

"All right, but my opinion shouldn't matter." Suki said, "Just remember to trust your heart in the end."

That afternoon, Katara was more than happy to have Sokka visit barely recognized him when she met him at the door.

"Look at you!" She said giving him a big hug

Sokka was dressed like any young man. He wore thick wool coat, and seal skin boots, perfect for the north pole weather. Not a feather, or pirate hat in sight.

"You've been shopping?" She said with a grin, "You're favorite past time"

"One of us had to, and you know how Toph refuses to go anywhere near a crowded market. So how's the husband hunt? Have you found us a husband yet?"

She shot him a funny look, "Us?"

"Well, I have to approve of the guy, since Hakoda isn't here to do that. I have to make sure the guy can take care of you first, then Toph and I can sail home after the wedding. Have you gone to see your mother's lawyer yet?"

"No, but I plan to go tomorrow"

A servant came down the hall, and Katara grabbed Sokka's arm and led him out into the garden.

"Great," He said with a grin, "I was hoping I'd see her while I was here."

"Her?"  
>"Suki" He answered<p>

She followed his gaze to where Suki sat on the edge of the fountain reading a scroll.

"Sokka! You have a thing for Suki?"

"Yes, but look she would never like a water rat like me." He said his smile falling

Katara saw the lost look on her friend's face, "Maybe I can talk to her for you?"

Sokka gave a shrug and they both looked over at Suki, who was looking at them and waving. Sokka gave her a huge smile and waved energetically. Katara laughed at his antics, and the two went over to sit with Suki by the fountain.

~~ Hey reader's! Some girl talk between Suki and Katara, and who knew Sokka had a thing for Suki! Well Reviews please!


End file.
